War of the Tear Chapters 1 through 4
by Brian B
Summary: Destiny chances upon a lone wanderer to help protect the Tear from evil forces that seek it's power.


Chapter 1  
Somewhere in Ponyland.  
  
  
The sun was warm and there was a breeze that carried the faint scent of lilac as a young pony rested against a maple tree. His name was Sun Striker.  
  
Feeling relaxed by the quiet of the countryside Sun Striker looked at and thought about his surroundings. In the distance to the north was the Misty Mountains. To the east were the Hills of Morning, to the west was the Jeweled River, and to the south... was trouble. He shuddered at the thought. He had been traveling for several months when he had happened upon a small village called Ichor. It had been such a peaceful place. Plenty of good-natured ponies who had been very kind to him, stranger as he was to their village. A couple had been kind enough to offer him a room for his stay. Free of charge no less.   
  
Then the day after he had arrived, a darkness had descended on Ichor. A force of ponies under the direction of Moonraker of Torment Keep, swooped down on the village in search of something. Sun Striker had been relaxing in the room he had generously been offered when the attack began. He heard a scream from the main room and had grabbed his sword and dashed in to see a couple of Moonraker's troops carrying off the couple who had been so kind to him. He had challenged the soldiers and beaten them quickly. "They must have been rookies to be so easily dispatched." he thought. That's when it happened. Sun Striker didn't know if it had been the sounds of battle or the screams of the soldiers, but there in the door, was Moonraker.  
  
As Sun Striker remembered Moonraker he touched the bandage on his shoulder.  
  
"What's going on here!" Moonraker had shouted. He had seen Sun Striker with sword drawn and his soldiers lying around like broken toys.  
"Did you do this you upstart!" Sun Striker had responded,   
  
"Well you see, these people were so kind as to give me a place to stay that I couldn't very well let these curs drag them off. Now could I?"  
  
"Well now, that's too bad for you." Moonraker had said with an evil smile. "Because now I must kill you. Announce your name and let's have at it! I, Moonraker of Torment Keep challenge you!"   
"I am Sun Striker, a mere wanderer. I accept your challenge you servant of hell spawn!"  
  
With that Sun Striker and Moonraker had launched into a furious battle. Neither one giving nor gaining ground against the other. Using his sun magic to enhance his sword, Sun Striker had struck a hole in the wall so that he could lead Moonraker outside where there was more room. Ichor had been almost completely obliterated. Most of the buildings were either decimated or burning. Bodies of both soldiers and townsfolk were strewn around the ground  
In the distance, a baby began to cry.  
  
Since there had been nobody else in sight Sun Striker had figured that either everyone was dead, or that the survivors had been taken away somewhere. But he had hoped that some had escaped. In the fire, amidst the bodies, Sun Striker and Moonraker circled.  
  
"You impress me youth. I am surprised you lasted this long. As you can see, my men have already finished here and soon you will be finished as well. Tell me, have you any idea just who I am?"   
"Yeah" Sun Striker answered calmly, "you're Moonraker, first general under Daeth of Torment Keep. From what I've heard your battle skill is unmatched, and nobody remains who has seen you fight." Moonraker chuckles, "Very good young one, so you know that you must die as well." Then Moonraker had launched into some kind of attack. His sword glowed with a sickly black aura and there had been a flash of darkness that was suddenly upset by a surge of light. Moonraker had screamed and Sun Striker felt a blinding pain in his left shoulder and was knocked unconscious. When he had come to, the village was gone. So was Moonraker, and everyone...  
  
"Though my shoulder had been patched and bandaged." Sun Striker spoke aloud.  
  
Yawning, Sun Striker got up and stretched. "I guess I should continue my journey. Maybe I'll find out what happened to the villagers. Ugh! I want to get as far away from Ichor as I can! I guess I should head North to the Misty Mountains. I heard of a crazy old pony who lives up that way. Maybe he knows something about this Moonraker."  
  
Sun Striker lifted his gear onto his back and began the trek North, to the Misty Mountains.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
Somewhere in Torment Keep  
  
  
Dirge shuffled along the hall to Daeth's throne room. He wasn't looking forward to presenting Moonraker's report. It was bad enough that they didn't find what they were looking for, but that Moonraker had also gotten injured and had to be placed in the infirmary was sure to put Daeth in a very bad mood, and that would be bad for him. Dirge reached the door to the throne room and knocked on the door.  
  
His knock was answered by the booming "ENTER" from Daeth. "Ah Dirge, I trust you are here to deliver Moonraker's report. It annoys me greatly that he should decide not to be here to present it himself." "B.b..begging your pardon Lord Daeth. Moonraker was injured and is under care in the infirmary." "What!" Daeth erupted, "How is it that my first general was wounded! At least tell me that fool completed the mission!" Dirge cringed and began to tremble. Seeing this, Daeth raised an eyebrow. "I see... So he has failed me. When he is well enough he will be punished for it."  
  
"B..b. but sire, the report states that the object that he was searching for was not in the village. Our forces searched all of the buildings and the townsfolk that we captured knew nothing of it. Even under the power of our mages." "No matter Dirge. He has failed. Now what is this about Moonraker getting injured enough to warrant him even thinking of going to the infirmary?"  
  
"Sire, according to the report, Moonraker was overseeing the search at Ichor when he heard the sounds of battle and the screams of the slain coming from a nearby house. Curious, he walked over to the house where the sounds had come from. Inside he found an unknown youth with sword drawn and the bodies of his men littered around. He challenged this youth who seems to possess certain magics of his own and was able to lead the fight outside of the house. Apparently Moonraker was just about to launch a magic attack of his own when this bright flash of magical light burst into his dark sword attack. He was blown back by this force and hurled out of town where his men found him and transported him here." "And what of the youth Dirge?" "Unknown Lord Daeth. Moonraker's sword was found with blood on it but we don't know if the youth was wounded or killed by his blade. Or possibly destroyed by the magic light."   
  
Daeth sat for a moment pondering these events. "No Dirge, I believe this youth is alive. This magic light sounds familiar to me, but I haven't encountered it for some time. Tell me, what was this youth's name Dirge?"  
  
Dirge quickly looks over the report. "Uh.. He calls himself Sun Striker my lord. He refers to himself as a (mere wanderer)." "Sun Striker hmm... We shall have to watch for him Dirge. He may cause us trouble if he can last as long as he did against Moonraker."  
  
"Yes My lord." Dirge bows and prepares to leave but Daeth forestalls him "Dirge, tell Moonraker that I wish speak with him as soon as he is able. We must discuss this Sun Striker, and also the terms of his punishment." Daeth licks his lips cruely.  
  
"Yes Lord, I'll see he gets the message right away!"  
  
As Dirge left Daeth growled, "Curse the luck! I must find that jewel! It will enable me to gain the Tear of the Unicorn and then the power I crave! Moonraker! You will pay for your failure!" Daeth's voice echoes in his throne room and dies.  
  
With that Dirge quickly left Daeth's throne room and headed towards the infirmary. "Thank the dark spirits he didn't take his anger out on me." Dirge thought as he wound his way through the dark hallways. "The last time he got that mad he used me as target practice for the rookies." Shuddering at the thought Dirge turned the corner and entered the recovery room.   
  
"Ah Dirge!" greeted a doctor, "What brings you down here?" "I'm here to speak with Moonraker." "Oh of course." the doctor replied. "He's awake but still weak. Please keep your visit short." "Don't worry Doc, I'm only here to impart a message." The Doctor's face began to pale. "Uhh.. ok Dirge. Follow me."  
  
As the doctor led Dirge to Moonraker's bed he thought about how understandable the doctor's reaction had been. When imparting Daeth's business everyone got scared until they had done their part. "Here we are Dirge, but please be quick about it, Moonraker really does need to rest so he can recover." Dirge nodded his understanding and approached the wounded Moonraker.  
  
Dirge halted in the hallway. How was he to start to tell Moonraker how much he had displeased Daeth? Just then Moonraker's voice interrupted Dirge's thoughts "Who's there? Oh, it's you Dirge. So tell me, did you give my report to Lord Daeth? How did he take the news that we could not find what we were sent after?" Dirge began boldly, "Moonraker, I'll be honest with you. Lord Daeth was very angry at the mission's failure, iat your failure/i. He is also concerned about the youth Sun Striker whom you battled. He wishes to speak with you as soon as you are able." Looking very solemn Moonraker responded, "I see, so I'm to be punished for this. Well then, seeing as how I'm awake I guess I should get up and see to Daeth's wishes."  
  
Moonraker began to get up but Dirge stopped him. "I recommend you take some more time to recover. The doctor won't even let me stay very long. If you are to discuss anything with Lord Daeth you should be healed as much as possible so you have nothing to distract you. You know how he hates it when he has to repeat himself." The warning in Dirge's voice was all too clear.  
  
This completely halted Moonraker's attempts to get out of bed and he let out a sigh of defeat. "You're right of course Dirge. I'm in no shape to do anything for right now. Very well, I'll rest first. In which case is there anything else?"  
  
"Not really Moonraker, but get well soon. I suppose I really should be leaving before the doctor comes in and throws me out. Is there anything I can do for you as long as I'm still here?" While Moonraker thought about it the doctor came in. "Dirge, if you're finished my patient needs his rest." "Sure Doc, I'll see you later Moonraker."  
  
As Dirge was leaving Moonraker called after him. "Wait a sec Dirge! There is something you can do for me. Please see to it that my quarters are kept up and that my gear is properly inspected. I'd also appreciate it if you'd reassure my men that I'm fine and that I'll rejoin them as soon as I am well enough." Dirge bowed slightly, "Very well, I'll see to the inspection of your gear myself and I'll see to it your men get your message. Now rest warrior." With that Moonraker laid down to rest and Dirge left to carry out Moonraker's wishes and to attend his various other duties.  
  
  
Sub-chapter  
  
i  
As Sun Striker continues towards the Misty Mountains and Mooraker is recovering from battle the wheels of fate continue to turn.  
  
In the far north a young pony from Lunapool begins her own search for adventure. She decides to head South to the Misty Mountains after hearing a rumor of a strange creature that appeared there.  
  
While across Ponyland, at the Hall of Rainbows. A pony stands at her window staring into the distance. She is troubled by recent activities and worries that the end may soon come to them all. Sadly she turns and walks over to a case in which floats a clear tear shaped jewel. She stares at it and prays that all will be well.  
/i  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Misty Mountains  
  
  
Sun Striker walked over to a nearby stream to clean out his wound and redress his bandage. It had been a long walk but he had finally made it to the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Sitting by the stream he studied the path before him. It stretched around the hills and up into the mountains. Along the path was the stream where he was sitting, and there was a grove of trees along the path as well as a small stand of apple trees on the other side of the stream.   
  
"I suppose I should get some apples for the trip through the mountains." Sun Striker thought, and waded across the stream. As he approached the stand he stopped, something didn't seem right. There were 5 trees in the stand. As he approached the first tree, he saw that it was still covered in buds. Though the second tree was in it's full bloom of apple blossoms. He looked at the third tree. The blossoms were gone and had been replaced by baby apples. "The cores probably haven't even developed yet." He thought and moved to the fourth tree. This tree had fully ripened apples. Not a single one showed any sign of blight or bugs. Sun Striker looked over at the fifth tree. The leaves had all fallen off and were scattered below it. The apples that remained were completely rotted. "It's like each tree is in a different season." he said aloud.  
  
Turning back to the fourth tree he looked it over. Not wanting to pick more apples than he could carry, he decided to pick only a few of the juiciest looking apples to help keep him from getting a dry throat during his hike, so that he could save his water. After all, who knows if he would find fresh water in the mountains? Mineral deposits could make the water poisonous to drink.  
  
Sun Striker began searching for what looked to be the juiciest apples when something caught his eye. There was the most perfect apple he had ever seen. Perfectly shaped without any signs of deformation or disease, and incredibly shiny. Sun Striker could hardly believe his eyes. Reaching up he picked the apple from the tree.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light! "What the heck's happening!" Sun Striker shouted. As his eyes began adjusting to the light he felt like he was being pulled down. Below him had appeared what looked like a spell circle, and it was pulling him into itself! Sun Striker tried to draw his sword but found that he had been immobilized by the light! As he was pulled into the Spell circle all went black and he lost consciousness....  
  
Sun Striker woke up surrounded by darkness. There was a small light behind him but if it was magic or a torch he couldn't see. "Probably to keep an eye on me." Sun Striker grumbled. He tried to get up but found that he had been trussed like a pig. Worse still, he was laying on his front and his limbs were beginning to go numb, except for a dull throbbing in his wounded shoulder, and the wooden floorboards were not helping things either.  
  
Looking into the darkness Sun Striker called out, "Hey! What's going on here! Come on! I know you're out there! Answer me!" Straining to see in the darkness Sun Striker thought he heard the creaking of floorboards.   
  
"Hey! It's no use sneaking around whoever you are, I can hear you creaking the floorboards." As Sun Striker kept looking in the direction of the creaking he saw the silhouette of a winged pony emerge. "So who are you?" Sun Striker boldly asked. The pony in front of him was clearly aged, but he had a hard look about him that told of an unapparent strength.  
  
"Quiet you apple thief!" The old pony snapped. "You are in no position to ask anything. Now tell me who you are and what you're doing here. Are you a soldier and whom do you fight for? Answer me now youth, for your life depends on it!" As the old pony waited Sun Striker could hear his seething anger in each controlled breath. Looking this pony over from his pale green body to his green and orange hair. From his wings to the hor.. the horn on his head. "A.. an alicorn.." was all that Sun Striker could gasp for the moment. Startled by his response the alicorn grunted, "Yeah so what, don't tell me you've never seen an alicorn before. Now tell me what I want to know!"  
  
Shaken from his awe Sun Striker reclaimed his tongue. Taking a moment to study the alicorn. Sun Striker chose his words carefully,  
  
"No actually I haven't seen an alicorn in years. As for your questions, my name is Sun Striker. I am no soldier, I have no alliance to any army. I was headed to the Misty Mountains on my way North and I stopped by a stream to clean and redress an injury to my shoulder. I saw the stand of apple trees and figured I should bring some along in case I needed something to wet my throat and I couldn't find any fresh water in the mountains."  
  
Looking dubious the alicorn considered this for a moment and said, "Well then young Sun Striker, tell me, why were you headed North?"  
  
"Sure I'll tell you," Sun Striker responded, "but do you think that you could loosen these ropes first? I'm losing the feeling in my limbs and my wounded shoulder is throbbing like crazy."  
  
"Well, I suppose I could. My magic should be more than able to keep you in check." the old alicorn said. He bent down and loosened the ropes that bound Sun Striker, Keeping him pretty much immobilized but allowing him to stretch and restore the flow of blood to his aching limbs.  
  
"Thank you Mr....." Sun Striker arched an eyebrow at the old pony in questioning. Seeing this the alicorn sighed, "Very well. My name is Dragon's Dance." Looking to see if he was joking Sun Striker controlled the urge to laugh out load. "Ok Dragon's Dance, I'm on a journey and I just happened to come from the south."  
  
Suddenly the look on Dragon's Dance's face twisted in anger. "What! You lied to me! You said you were not a soldier and yet just a few days ago there was a battle to the south between Daeth's troops and a village! If you came from the south you must be a lost soldier! I'll have your head you murderous scum!  
  
"Whoa! Hold it now! I'm no soldier!" Sun Striker shouted, "I was at the village during the attack! But I fought for the villagers!....." Yelling so as to be heard over Dragon's Dance's rage Sun Striker told his story of the battle at Ichor. As he talked Dragon's Dance calmed down and listened intently, asking questions for clarification.   
  
"Well Sun Striker, it appears I misjudged you." Speaking a word of magic Dragon's Dance removed the ropes that bound Sun Striker. Another word illuminated the room they were in. "Welcome to my home young pony, please follow me." Dragon's Dance led Sun Striker through an assortment of boxes and bags of various sizes and types.  
  
Looking around Sun Striker asked, "What is this place?" Not looking back Dragon's Dance replied, "This is my home, These bags and boxes contain personal effects and items I've collected throughout my lifetime." Sun Striker nodded, "I see... So would you mind telling me a little about yourself Dragon's Dance?"  
  
Chuckling Dragon's Dance responded, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Well, when I was little I wanted to be a soldier. I had dreamed of glory like many little boys my age. As soon as I was old enough I enlisted at Dream Castle in the far West. I spent 32 years in the army. I saw tragedies and carnage the likes that you've seen in Ichor... and much worse. Being an alicorn and an experienced mage I rose through the ranks quickly. But, about ten years ago, I was on patrol at the Northwestern border of Ponyland. There we ran into a force of Daeth's crack troops. Among them was the same Moonraker that you fought in Ichor. Though at the time he was still a wet behind the ears corporal. It seems that we had stumbled upon a secret mine that Daeth had begun to search for a mysterious jewel. In the ensuing battle all of my men were killed."  
  
Sighing, Dragon's Dance continued, "That Moonraker's dark magic was too strong to be beaten. I survived because I used a magic technique that was meant to counter such darkness. I had taken a beating and casting that spell drained my last strength. I was so used up that the magic ripped itself from my body leaving me screaming in such pain that I must've fainted. Perhaps they thought me dead, or just not worth finishing. I woke to find my men slaughtered and the ground scorched where my spell had touched." Looking up whistfully, Sun Striker noticed a tear fall down the old alicorn's cheek. "I swore then that never again would I be a soldier. I resigned my commission and settled here. I still travel to where they lay to this day. I buried them myself, deciding against using my magic as a show of respect for them. They're resting place lays about 60 miles west of here." Hearing Sun Striker sigh he asked, "I'm sorry, I get few visitors here and I tend to go on and on sometimes. Were there any other questions you wished to ask?"  
  
Opening a door Dragon's Dance lead Sun Striker into a well lit and furnished room. "Please make yourself comfortable." Thanking him, Sun Striker sat in a well stuffed chair. "You asked if I had some other questions, if I may sir, would you please describe the spell that you used to battle Moonraker?"  
  
"Well, I guess so, I called it Piercing Light. Gathering the magical energies, a bright flash of light is loosed that harms only those who are evil or have darker intentions. It was designed as a defensive move though. It could cause injury but was designed not to kill them. Call me crazy but I didn't want to kill anyone I didn't absolutely have to." Seeing that Sun Striker was slightly nodding in agreement he continued, "The flash is a giant pulse wave that blows the target away with a force equal to the darkness they carry. Again it is not meant to kill, though one could be killed from landing on a jagged rock or something like that. I...." Just then Sun Striker forestalled him.  
  
"Tell me, did you happen to cast your spell in Ichor? That sounds just like the spell that saved me from Moonraker's attack." Looking at Sun Striker, perhaps even studying him, Dragon's Dance slowly nodded. "I thought so! How is it you managed to cast a spell from that far away!?" Sun Striker exclaimed. Dragon's Dance showed his response by merely moving his eyes to look first at his wings and then his horn. "I'm an alicorn, boy. I flew nearby to save my magical energies and then I cast the spell at the town. I knew it would only affect the attackers so I didn't have to get close enough to see a target. Afterwards, Moonraker's troops began searching for whatever had cast that spell. I returned here with a couple of well placed teleportations using my horn." Returning his gaze to Sun Striker he continued, "I sensed another with strong magic in town besides the magical signature that belonged to Moonraker, I guess that must've been you. Sorry I thought you were one of Daeth's soldiers. They've been moving closer to this area lately."   
  
"Hmmm..." Sun Striker pondered, But if you weren't there, then how did my shoulder get bandaged?"  
Dragon's Dance shook his head, "I don't know. It's theoretically possible that the magic did that but I think it's more likely that someone survived the battle and capture and fixed you up, before they left. They probably were afraid that the soldiers would be after you which would explain why you were left alone." "Yeah, you're probably right." Sun Striker concluded.  
  
Rubbing his shoulder he looked over at Dragon's Dance and asked, "Do you know what they're looking for Dragon's Dance?" Dragon's Dance shook his head. "I have an idea. The jewel that Daeth was searching for in the mine that day that my men and I came upon them." Sun Striker's voice became grave, "Do you know where the jewel is?" Dragon's Dance looked at Sun Striker with sad eyes. Looking at them Sun Striker knew the answer, "So will you tell me where it is?" he asked. Sighing Dragon's Dance said, "I have part of it here." Sun Striker cut in, "Only part of it?" he asked, "What do you mean?" "What I mean," Dragon's Dance continued, "is that to keep Daeth from getting it I broke the jewel in half and gave one of the halves to an old friend up North. This jewel you see, is a focus that can allow all power to be detected as coming from a pony with a good heart. If anyone evil got a hold of it, especially Daeth, they could use it's power to get into the Hall of Rainbows and steal the Tear of the Unicorn."  
  
"Tear of the Unicorn? What's that?" Sun Striker asked. "Zounds boy!" Dragon's Dance exclaimed, "You mean you really know nothing of the Tear?" "No, I've never heard of it." Sun Striker replied. Shaking his head in astonishment Dragon's Dance explained that the Tear was a mystical jewel that was fashioned in the shape of a tear. It had some connection to what was known as "The Day of Enlightenment" when magic was given to the land, though the knowledge of what happened that day was lost centuries ago. He related numerous legends and rumors about the Tear's power and explained that Daeth strives to gain that power. He continued to relate a story where he had actually seen the gem once while on assignment at the Hall of Rainbows, and how he had witnessed the council at work and the majestic Magic Hope with light radiating from her body heading the council and keeping close guard of the Tear. The stories went on well into the night and when Dragon's Dance had finished they were both very tired. Showing Sun Striker to a spare room he bid his young friend good night before turning in himself.  
  
Sub-Chapter  
  
As Sun Striker and Dragon's Dance slept, Sun Striker is haunted by dreams of an evil force yet to be unleashed. Somehow he knows he must protect the Tear of the Unicorn from this power.  
  
At Torment Keep, Moonraker is nearly recovered and is planning to take his revenge for his humiliation at Ichor.  
  
To the North the young pony from Lunapool has nearly reached the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Will she find the creature that has been seen in the area? Or will it find her?  
  
  
Chapter 4  
A pony named Moonlily.  
  
While events unfolded across Ponyland, a young pony named Moonlily sat atop a hill engulfed in the light of the full moon. She was scrying a warding spell that would allow her to rest without fear of being assaulted by the wild creatures that hunted at night. But she was also honing her skills for the challenge ahead of her. She had wanted an adventure and she was going to get one. When tomorrow came she would be at the northern border of the Misty Mountains. Then all she had to do was find the strange creature that had apparently been seen in the area, deal with it, and she would've had her adventure. Checking her spell over she deemed it acceptable and went to sleep.  
  
Moonlily was up with the setting moon the next morning. She rolled up her blanket, had a light breakfast and resumed her journey Southward through the foothills of the Misty Mountains.  
  
By late morning she had begun her search for the mysterious creature. From what she had heard it walked on it's hind legs and stood taller than most ponies. Other than that no one could say for none of the ponies who saw it had stayed to get a good look at it.   
  
The path through the mountains was littered with rocks and brush. Stubbing her hoof on an outcropping rock and then stumbling over a tangle of brush, she nearly shrieked her annoyance. "Why is the path so littered?" she pondered, "This path has always been kept clear for travelers. If there was some creature here I suppose it might've done this, but most likely there was a rock slide."  
  
After walking the paths and trails for a bit more than half the day, Moonlily was beginning to get discouraged. She'd seen no sign what-so-ever of this mystery creature and she was getting very upset on top of becoming discouraged. Feeling a chill wind she stopped thinking and got her mind back to the task at hand, finding the creature. But it was getting cold and she was feeling the aches and pains of someone who had hiked all day with barely any rest. She stopped at a place along the path that had high natural stone pillars that would protect her from the wind. Clearing away the brush and debris she set up camp. She started a small fire and began cooking her supper which consisted of some dried fish, biscuits, and several types of berries she had picked along the way.  
  
After eating, Moonlily decided to work a little of magic to get her mind off her troubles. Sitting near the fire she began to chant a simple spell. As she watched, two stones began to shift off the shackles of gravity and floated over the fire. Next, she spoke another word and the stones began to glow and dance. These were soon joined by several smaller stones, each one glowing and dancing in time with the sounds the wind made passing over the rocks that surrounded the camp.   
  
Suddenly there came the snap of brush! Moonlily, shaken from her entertainment swung her head around toward the noise. The stones that had been dancing now lay devoid of their glow and were once again chained to the earth. Moonlily looked about her. "W..W.Who's there?" She called.... No one answered. Getting a bit tense now, she heard the snap of a twig behind her. "Hello?" again, no answer. She walked over to the fire and doused the flames with dirt while keeping her ears open for any more sounds. SNAP! Swinging her head in the direction of the sound, she beheld an immense shadow. Instinct telling her to scream and run she did so, taking the path left open to her as the shadow blocked the other.   
  
As she ran down the path she tried desperately to remember her spells but her concentration was fragmented, as was her recall. Thus she continued to run. She could hear the creature behind her, chasing her down. In the darkness she strained to see any spot where she might hide for minute to catch her breath and cast a spell. However there wasn't enough light to see clearly and she stumbled forward as fast as she dared. Rounding down the path, the light of the stars was blotted out and she was plunged into darkness. Groping blindly at the Mountainside she continued at a great effort. Moving down the rounding path she finally found a small alcove she could duck into. After a moment she caught her breath. She listened closely for the sounds of the creature. Not hearing anything she began chanting under her breath a spell that would create a blue light to show her the path. Casting the spell, a blue light began to appear on the path and began to follow it down the mountain. Following quickly making certain not to lose sight of it Moonlily ran head first into something hard. Being worn and shaken by her flight from the creature she was too tired to care and collapsed.  
  
"Hey are you alright? Come on, wake up." "Who is that?" Moonlily wondered. She was still pretty much out of it but she could hear voices. "Do you know who she is?" one voice asked. "No I've never seen her before." replied a 2nd voice. "What do you suppose she was doing up in the mountains? And running around like that in the middle of the night?" "I'm not sure, I suppose she could've been coming down from the north. As for running, I've heard rumors of a strange creature roaming the mountainside, but I've never seen it." "Perhaps we should let her rest then, let's go back into the main room." Moonlily heard the voices fade as the they left and didn't open her eyes until she heard the door close. She looked around at the room she was in. It was pretty well lit, although the magic lanterns that hung from the walls had been turned down. The room was neatly furnished with several chairs, the bed she was resting on, and a chest of drawers in the corner. Getting up she went over to the door and put her ears against the wood. She could hear voices, but they sounded distant. Carefully, she tried the knob, it turned! "So I guess this means I'm not a prisoner." she thought.  
  
"Perhaps I should just leave. I wouldn't want to be a burden on them." Moonlily went over to the door, slowly turned the knob, and silently crept out of the room. "I should use some magic." she thought. She cast a levitation spell to keep her movements as silent as possible. Creeping cautiously, Moonlily worked her way around the piles of boxes and stuff that had been piled up in the hallway. "Perhaps they're giant pack rats?" She mused. Reaching the end of the hall she poked her head around the corner. From her vantage point she could see three.. no, four doorways. One was open and in there she could see two ponies talking. One was green with a horn, and the other was sort of a melon orange color. "Well, so much for rats." she smiled to herself. "Now which door leads out?" Looking closely at each door she cast a small spell to detect where there were traces of moonlight. She figured it'd be safe to cast that spell because it was invisible until it came into contact with traces of moonlight, and then it only glows faintly.  
  
In the other room.......  
  
"Do you sense that?" "No," answered the other pony, "What is it?" The first pony responded," It seems that our young guest is trying to leave us without saying goodbye." The second pony smirks," My, how rude. Do you think we should let her?" "I don't know, she took a hard tumble. Don't worry I'll handle it."  
  
Back in the hallway.......  
  
Moonlily waited as her spell went from door to door, finally glowing at the door at the end of the next room. "Great.." Moonlily rolled her eyes, "Now I gotta get past those two without being seen." Walking stealthily into the next room, Moonlily crept past furniture and more boxes. She used everything she could to conceal herself. She had just ducked behind a column of boxes when she heard one of the ponies talking. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" the other pony replied "No thanks." and the first pony walked into the room. He approached the 2nd door and turned around. "Excuse me young lady but would you like something to drink too?" Moonlily's blood froze, he knew she was there all along! "N..no thank you." she replied hesitantly. "Well, why don't you go into the other room and join Sun Striker. I'll be right back."  
  
Moonlily nodded and slowly walked into the room where the pony called Sun Striker was seated. "Sun Striker... what kind of name is that?" she pondered. She walked into the room.  
  
"Ahh so our young guest as woken up!" Sun Striker said as she entered. "He's a strange one from the looks of him." Moonlily thought. "I wonder why his head and arm are bandaged?" Sun Striker stood up and introduced himself properly and said that he was glad she was alright. Moonlily introduced herself as Dragon's Dance returned.  
  
"So what were you doing up on the mountain Moonlily?" Dragon's Dance inquired. "I wanted an adventure," she replied, "I had heard some stories about a strange creature in the Misty Mountains that was like a giant and walked on it's hind legs." She looked at both Sun Striker and Dragon's Dance. "Don't tell me that neither of you have seen nor heard of it!" She said in astonishment!  
  
Both Dragon's Dance and Sun Striker shook their heads. "I've lived here for many years and I've never seen any signs of a creature like you describe, though I've heard a rumor or two." Dragon's Dance said. She looked at Sun Striker and he shook his head. "I just got here the other day so I certainly wouldn't know of any such creature."   
  
"That's weird." Moonlily murmured. "Maybe those ponies who saw this creature were a bit moon-struck?" Dragon's Dance offered. "Maybe so," Moonlily acknowledged, "but then what was that enormous shadow I ran into at my camp." Sun Striker and Dragon's Dance looked at each other for moment in thought. "I guess that's another mystery all together." Sun Striker said. "Maybe..." Dragon's Dance nodded, "Well, I was going to escort Sun Striker over the mountains tomorrow, perhaps we can search for this creature along the way. Will you join us Moonlily?" "Of cousre I will." she replied, "After all, I came here to find the creature."  
  
The three talked for a few more hours, and went to bed.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Moonraker's Ordeal  
  
  
Moonraker woke up to find the doctors testing his vitals. "Well, am I well enough to get out of this bed yet?" he asked. A doctor looked up from his charts. "You are progressing nicely Moonraker, you appear to be 92% recovered. Another day's rest and you should be fully restored, albeit a little tired though." Absorbing this information Moonraker responded, "One more day huh... No, I shouldn't wait. Send someone to fetch Dirge right away, I must speak with him." The doctor dispatched one of the nurses to get Dirge.  
  
The doctor turned his attention back to Moonraker, "So how do you feel this morning Moonraker?" "I feel just fine. Though I'm sick of being stuck in this bed!" The doctor chuckled, "Yes I imagine you might feel that way seeing as we've never had the pleasure of your presence here for any extended duration before." Moonraker smiled, "And never again if I can help it Doc." The door opened and the nurse walked in with Dirge close behind him.  
  
Dirge walked over to Moonraker. "You needed to talk to me about something Moonraker?" "Yes Dirge, but it is more of a private matter." Dirge nodded and sent the doctors out of the room. "Now what is it Moonraker?" "Now that they're gone help me get into my gear." "But why? I thought you weren't to be released until tomorrow." Dirge queried. "Yeah well I'm getting out today. Hand me my chain mail shirt and let's get going." "Go where?" Moonraker turned and looked at Dirge. "Why to see Daeth of course. I'm sure he's eager to (talk) with me about planning our next move.... among other things.." Dirge sighed unhappily, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Very well then, let's go."   
  
Exiting the room quietly Dirge and Moonraker made their way through the infirmary making certain that the doctors wouldn't see and try to stop them. From there, they began the walk down the twisted halls of Torment Keep. "So what's been going on while I was out?" Moonraker asked. "Well, we've had reports that forces out of Dream Castle have overtaken a special dispatch we sent to search for the focus jewel in the Northern sectors. There was a strange spike of magic in the far North beyond the Misty Mountains. It is believed that the jewel's power may have been used or in some other way revealed. We are preparing a force to follow up that lead." They were now standing in front of the door to Daeth's chamber. Dirge looked at Moonraker to see if he was sure he wanted to go through with this. Seeing Moonraker nod he knocked on the door. "ENTER!" came Daeth's booming voice.  
  
Dirge opened the door and he and Moonraker walked in. "Lord Daeth, First General Moonraker to see you sire." Dirge announced and then bowed. Moonraker looked up at Daeth, "Sire." Then he too, bowed. "I understand you have been wanting to speak with me." Moonraker continued. "I apologize that my wounds were serious enough that I could not be here sooner." Daeth was silent a moment and then began to speak. "Yes, well you've never sustained injury enough that you needed to be confined to a bed in the infirmary before either. For that, you are forgiven Moonraker. I expected you to come tomorrow after you were released and here I find you in front of me today. Not even fully healed if I understand the reports correctly." "Yes my lord, I understand that time is growing short. I thought it best to see you as soon as I was able." "I assume you remember that you've failed me before? And that there are consequences for that?" Daeth asked with a menacing tone. Moonraker looked up at Daeth. "Yes Lord Daeth, but I figured that the sooner we got that and our plans taken care of the sooner we might reach our objective."  
  
To this Daeth chuckled, a rarity indeed. "Your answer amuses me Moonraker. You come to a fate you can only be certain will be painful if not fatal, and yet you see beyond it to my goals and therefore your's as well. By all the fires of hell I knew I chose you as my first general with good reason! However, if you are eager to get on with your punishment then so be it! Dirge! Leave us! I won't need you for this. But prepare a light snack for my general and myself. Nothing works up an appetite like giving, or receiving punishment." "Yes my lord." Dirge bowed and hurried out of the room, glad to be given the chance to leave. Feeling a great heat as he closed the massive doors he knew what Moonraker's punishment was. Daeth had summoned a Fire Ogre. As he went to the kitchen he could hear the screams of Moonraker echo through the halls.  
  
Back in Daeth's throne room, having defeated the Fire Ogre, Moonraker was being tormented by a shadow wraith that Daeth had summoned to attend to his punishment. Moonraker was allowed to fight back but he could do little against this creature. How can one whose own powers work for darkness fight a creature of darkness? Or how can a sword pierce the skin of a vaporous creature? The wraith lunged at Moonraker with claws bared. Moonraker dodged and countered with a slash of his sword but the Shadow wraith blocked it with a dark shield spell. Both Sword and Shield having dark spells backing them the power cancelled out and both jumped back. Moonraker and the shadow wraith stood watching each other, waiting to see who would move first. Moonraker took that moment to plan his next attack. He quickly darted in an attack, the shadow wraith prepared to defend and counter with a shadow sword, but that allowed Moonraker to sidestep a moment before the wraith thought he'd attack giving him an opening. Igniting his sword with a dark aura he slipped under the wraith's counter-attack and slashed the wraith's left side. The wraith arced in pain and let out a silent scream that made Moonraker's ears ring. Then, before his eyes the wraith disolved into nothing.  
  
Straightening up, Moonraker turned to face Daeth. "Good work Moonraker, you managed to defeat the Fire Ogre and now the Shadow Wraith." Daeth smiled, "Now you have only one more challenge before your punishment is ended. You must now defeat, a Zombie Wyvern." *For you that do not know, a wyvern looks a lot like a dragon only it's forearms are part of it's wings. Whereas a dragon's wings and forearms are independent of each other. A wyvern's head is also not usually as large or crested like a dragon's.*  
  
The power of darkness emanating from Daeth increased exponentially. The torches and magic lanterns in the room were nearly snuffed out as Daeth called upon on his power to summon the zombie wyvern. With one big surge of power, the darkness that had descended upon the room was pulled into the place where the shadow wraith had last been. Streams of darkness pooled into the area revealing that the torches and lanterns were never put out, only that their light had been hidden. The dark energy converged into the shape of a sphere and began to grow light itself. A deafening cry shook the room and there stood a zombie wyvern.  
  
Moonraker looked at the beast and nearly took a step back in a rare shot of fear. The wyvern stood roughly 12 feet high and 20 feet long. It's eye sockets stared blankly for it had no eyes. It's flesh was old and rotten with it even missing in places revealing bone. It's wings, for all the decay, were intact and bore no tears in the leathery wings. The claws on it's "hands" on it's wing were yellowed with age but still looked ivery/i capable to tear through armor and rend flesh.  
  
Facing the wyvern Moonraker began to formulate his attack. Adjusting his armor and hold on his sword he launched his attack and aimed for the wyvern's tail. The wyvern suddenly came to life and whipped around nearly too fast for Moonraker to put up his shield. The Wyvern's head crashed into Moonraker's shield. It's giant maw opened in an attempt to grab Moonraker, but was unable to get past the shield. The force of the wyvern's attack crashed Moonraker to the ground. As he got up he noticed an odd smell near him that was different from the stench of the rotting wyvern. Looking around he noticed a plume of smoke coming from under his shield. Picking it up he was shocked to see that his shield was being dissolved. "What! How is this happening?"  
  
Then it struck him. During the last melee the zombie wyvern had been biting at his shield and must've drooled on it! Looking over at the wyvern Moonraker could see it's drool hit the floor and begin to boil away the stone.  
  
"I can't let that drool touch me." Moonraker thought. "That's means I have to fight with defense as my main concern. Hmmm... I wonder if there is a way I can use this thing's own drool against it? Ahhh! Maybe this will work!" Spinning his sword high in the air Moonraker leaps toward the wyvern. The wyvern looks up and shrieks as it prepares to take flight. Calling out to his magic Moonraker prepares to strike. "Magma Fire Arc!" he yelled as he threw his sword into the creature's gaping mouth. Flames began to swirl around Moonraker's sword as it sped toward it's target. The wyvern, seeing the sword flying at him pulled up in time to avoid being struck. However the flame from the sword caught a bit of drool along the side of it's neck. The drool caught fire and carried it up to the Wyvern's head.  
  
The Wyvern screamed as it's head became ignited by the flame! It crashed to the floor and began thrashing about. As it screamed it's toxic breath created a flamethrower effect that began frying anything in it's path. Dodging under the flames erupting from the wyvern's mouth, Moonraker pulled his sword from the floor and maneuvered around behind the wyvern. Taking careful aim Moonraker waited for the wyvern's head to thrash away from him, then dashing in quickly he put all his strength into one fierce slash, completely decapitating the zombie wyvern.  
  
From his throne, Daeth watched the battle with interest. He hadn't expected Moonraker to do so well. His zombie wyvern had been decapitated and was in it's final death throes.  
  
Back on the floor Moonraker began to back up from the thrashing, headless body of the wyvern. Dodging the wyvern's tail he momentarily forgot about it's wings until they buffeted down upon him, pinning him to the floor.   
  
Daeth looked on from his throne, he had lost sight of Moonraker when the Wyvern's wings had hit. As Daeth looked on with evil interest the wyvern's body rolled over the place where he had last seen Moonraker standing, and laid still. Yes, all looked still, there wasn't even any twitching from the Zombie wyvern's battered, headless body.  
  
Daeth was just about to call for some of the grundle peons to come and clean up when he noticed a twitching from under the slain creature's larger claws. Pulling himself out from under the body was a bruised, battered, and bleeding Moonraker. Chuckling Daeth called out, "You've done well Moonraker, unfortunately you've left my throne room a mess." Moonraker looked up at Daeth, "I'm sorry Lord Daeth, allow me to take care of this mess." "Oh, you think you can?" Daeth countered. Moonraker just smiled. "Watch me.." Turning to the zombie wyvern's body Moonraker firmly entrenched his sword into the floor. Placing his hooves together but several inches apart he began chanting. Moonraker's horn began to glow as the room became filled with the chant as the power collected and converged on his sword. Still summoning power Moonraker gripped the hilt of his sword and was hit with a rush of power. Pulling his sword from the floor he pointed it first at the wyvern's body and then held it squarely above the corpse. "Black hole drain!" Moonraker shouted. A bolt of energy streaked from his sword to directly above the wyvern's corpse. The energy collected for a moment and then began swirling into a black disc. As the speed of it's rotation increased, bits of the wyvern's rotted body began to be pulled into the void, and eventually the hulking body itself and it's fallen head were also drawn in and disappeared as the void itself began to blink out of existence.  
  
"Well, done Moonraker, you have survived your punishment and redeemed yourself. There is to be a detail sent to the far North tomorrow in search of the focus jewel I seek. I have decided that you will lead the force. I suggest you rest up. You will need your strength..." Daeth is interrupted by a loud knocking on his chamber door. "Enter!" Daeth answered the knock. In walked Dirge pushing a cart full of food. "Here is the food you requested my Lord Daeth." "Ah excellent Dirge! Moonraker, won't you join me for dinner? We have much to discuss about your mission." Moonraker bowed, "I would be honored to join you in repast Lord." Dirge began setting up one of the banquet tables while Daeth continued to discuss his next mission. Finishing with the table, Dirge announced, "All is ready Lord Daeth." "Very good Dirge, you may leave us now." "Very well my lord." Dirge bowed as he left.  
  
  
sub-chapter  
  
  
While Daeth and Moonraker discuss their plans, the force out of Dream Castle that routed their troops winds it's weary way home to make their report.   
  
At the Hall of Rainbows, the council has convened to decide what should be done about the apparent threat by this incursion in the Northern regions.   
  
Somewhere in the Misty mountains, a mysterious shadow creeps through the night as the cold winds howl through the stone.  
  
In a secluded room, Dragon's Dance holds a piece of rainbow crystal and wonders if his guests may be the ones he's been waiting for. 


End file.
